Null No Longer
by Soda-fiedPsycho
Summary: W.D. Gaster was a parent stripped away too soon. So was Summer Rose. Now, stuck in Limbo for many years, Summer appears along with him. Reality is only a concept to him, and escape is goal number one. Actually, that's not true. Goal number one? Make a friend/ally and then escape. Sounds hard, but it only takes time, luckily for both, Summer and Gaster, that doesn't matter.
1. Prologue

**Hello, I am Soda-fiedPsycho and this is my second story. I have finally gotten back my PC. Now, I shall use my first idea from my profile as a template to create this story. Read and review, thank you.**

" **Hello** " for WingDings

"Hello" for speaking

" _Hello_ " for writing

' _Hello_ ' for thinking

* * *

Currently, Gaster is roaming around the void. A darkness, an abyss, but rather odd. Time ripples, never flowing but never stopping. He comes to a stop and puts a finger to his chin.

"Time really is odd when you think about it," he comments, ' _especially if you are in the middle of it._ '

As Gaster roams, he comes across a sight. It is shown glowing in the middle of a hall in the void, which catches Gaster's curiosity. It shines brighter before disappearing and dropping something white. The white object, no, figure, crumpled to the floor. When Gaster CHECKed her/him, the name read " _Summer Rose_ "

* * *

 **(Summer's POV)**

I screamed as Hazel electrocuted me. When he let go, I crumpled to the floor with too many bruises to count. My aura was broken half an hour ago, and my weapon shattered beyond repair. I barely had the strength to look at Hazel before beowolves came into the clearing.

I couldn't take the pain anymore and blacked out. That was all that happened before all feelings were replaced by an unfamiliar coldness, which was replaced by a neutral warmth.

* * *

 **(Gaster's POV)**

As I looked at 'Summer Rose' I began to notice that this was actually a human. A human in the void. Now, that is indeed interesting.

As I watched the human with curiosity, it began to slowly wake up. I began chuckling when it tried to get up, but only to trip onto the floor. She began to scramble when she heard me. When she finally got up after her failed attempts, she decided to look at me.

* * *

 **(Summer's POV)**

When I heard the chuckling, I immediately tried to bolt up, keyword being tried. After five more failed attempts, I succeeded. When I turned around, I saw a VERY creepy 'man' if you could put it that. I froze to the spot as I noticed his 'skin' was either really white, or he was actually a skeleton.

I tried reaching for my weapon, but I remembered Hazel shattered it. I gulped and nervously backed away in fear. What happened next was terrifying. He smiled at me, and then gravity seemed to distort itself. I was frozen to the spot again, but this time not by myself. A skeletal hand was in the air, and it had a circle of dark blue in it.

" **Hello, human,** " was what the hand tried to say, but I just looked confused at it, before sending a questioning glance to the skeletal figure. He seemed to frown for a bit, but his skeletal face returned back to a smile and began to actually talk.

"Hello, human. I am Dr. W.D. Gaster. Right now, you are in the void or limbo. Any questions for me?"

When he said that, I immediately noted the tone. He spoke like a deeper Prof. Ozpin, but sounded much less 'friendly' and had a darker air of mystery. I then remembered he said void and limbo, and naturally, I just had to ask, "What is the void? What's limbo? What are you?"

The response I got was a very interesting one. He was better than Prof. Port at lectures, along with Doctor Oobleck, and seemed like an actual true teacher, "The void is an abyss, an endless abyss. Time doesn't flow, but never stops. It only ripples, but you had to be erased from existence or died with a soul that is stronger than determination. That is also nearly impossible, but that type of soul is a mix between determination, hope, kindness, and justice. Which, coincidentally, you have."

' _What the hell is he talking about?_ ' is what I wanted to say, but instead, I replied, "Okay.. So I died..?"

What he said immediately afterward was put in such a dull tone, Raven would appreciate him, "Yes. You are dead. Any other questions about the void before I talk about Limbo?"

A silence ensued for three seconds before he sat down on a chair… Wait, what? "Can I also have a seat?! Please Mr. Gaster?"

And with that, a chair appeared which I rushed to in the matter of breaking sound barriers and sat down. Hey, don't say that's a bad habit, this chair was really comfortable!

And then, he began his explanation, "Limbo is basically the void, but you have a plane of existence. Right now, we are in limbo. We are also technically in a void, as these chairs are figments of imagination. Remove them, we are in a void. Now, before you ask questions about limbo, save it. There's literally nothing to ask about it, because I practically explained everything about it. Moving on, you asked what **I** am which is quite rude."

I cowered under his glare, letting out a "Sorry!" like a hyperactive child. "Wait, I forgot to introduce myself! Hello, Gaster! I'm Summer Rose, nice to meet you!" I held out my hand after that, and he only shook it before saying, "Likewise.. Anyways. What I am is a monster, for what type, I'm a skeleton monster."

I then let out a thought from my head without meaning to, "I thought Grimm were the only monsters?"

That was when he stared at me with an eyebrow lift.. Oh well, better not question that. Then, his face returned to normal and he spoke, ".. We are from different universes. Well then. I believe I should get to know you if we are going to be stuck here for a LONG time."

* * *

 **(Gaster's POV, 5 "loops" later)**

It has been six loops, which are actually just two years mixed together, and I have finally found out how to escape. It will take half a loop to get there, but Summer's universe is actually accessible. I just have to wait patiently for her to actually finish the machine.

I learned a lot about her during the time spent. She's actually better than Alphys when it comes to machines, but can't make anything Alphys does without the theory, which Alphys is a jack of all trades for that. I decided to make the theories for her, and due to limbo allowing us to go to the physical world into a pocket dimension, she found a workshop full of tools inside one.

She also has two children, one isn't even her own, and a husband. Her youngest was four when Summer died. When it comes to children, we have pretty much the same duo; however, the things between Yang and Sans are that they are both older siblings, make very bad jokes, prank people, keep the younger naive/innocent, both are basically the best out of their peers , and a few other quirks. Differences between them are that Sans is physically weak, but emotionally strong, while Yang is the opposite, Sans is calm and collected, Yang is confident but rash, Sans is lazy, but he is also intelligent and wise, where Yang is lazy at being intelligent. Somehow.

When we aren't working, which is every other 'day' in the void, we are watching the children. She also makes a lot of cookies. In fact, every physical pocket dimension she holds has about dozens of cookies. And she somehow eats them all and cooks them all while working. I won't question that.

* * *

 **(Summer's POV One Year Later)**

Finally! I finished the machine Gaster and I have been working on for the past six years. To be honest, it looks amazing. I'll have to ask him if he can help me with weapons. Actually.. He'll probably just make a weapon that uses magic, but I can't doubt him. To be honest, he's far smarter than Ozpin, and when he wants, he's cryptic. Not only that, but he often forgets I can't read his version of sign language, which he calls 'wing ding' and that it is the W.D. in his name.

Anyways. I teleported to Limbo where Gaster is. "Hey, WingDing, the machine is ready! Come on," I yelled at him while teleporting back to the Pocket Dimension. To be honest, Gaster's a nice guy. Or was, because he's a skeleton. Oh well. Four years ago, he gave me something from the void, and it looked like a white circle with a light blue outline. He told me to try to use my semblance with it, which it disappeared. When I asked why, he told me that I absorbed it and have the ability to teleport. It was so cool!

I trained myself to use it between pocket dimensions, and I realized why I was so sick in the beginning. Apparently, I'm ripping fabrics into space and time to teleport around, but I do it in a way that time and space allows. When I teleport, the rip fixes itself instantly and white petals are replaced at the spot I was. Now, my original semblance used to be a speed of light two second dash, but now, that dash is no longer a dash, but a speed of light "time shadow" dash. Basically, whenever I use my original semblance, it actually sends a white rose petal copy of me to attack. The copy always seems to fade to white petals when struck or when it strikes.

Now, that's so c- "Summer, are you thinking about your semblances again? I've been asking you to turn on the machine for about four minutes."

That immediately reminded me Gaster and I can actually exit. I walked to the machine's computer and started typing what Gaster wrote on a notepad.

To be honest, Gaster is like a badass scientist. When I asked him if I could spar with him 8 years ago, he accepted me challenge. Now, I'm one of the best huntresses, or was, but the fight was one-sided. He obliterated me. He seemed to be a jack of all trades when it came to any weapon except his magic weapons. How he defeated me was pathetically simple. He just blitzed the entire area. That was all. He just shot a giant skull that he called a 'gaster blaster' on the area and it knocked me out instantly.

Each time we fought, he seemed to use different attacks. Also, did I explain how I never actually landed a hit on him until a year ago? Yeah, it seemed that he has far better perception than I do. He used to tell me that he thinks reality is just a concept, and so is time. While in battle, he always had his pupils changing colors. Mostly from yellow, cyan, red, and white. What I did notice is that whenever his eye is red, you don't want to attack. He'll immediately counter and destroy you.

Technically, the only reason I never died is because I had aura, but even then, he had to use the kindness trait to help me afterwards.

On a good note, I learned how to evade impossibly tight circumstances. When I asked how he died, he said he sacrificed himself to save the monsters of the underground by using his soul in the CORE. He also said only Sans could ever remember him and that he was the previous royal scientist.

Now, I think that's enough to say about good ol' Dadster. Except, it's time for him to react to Remnant. Honestly, Gaster just seems like Ozpin but better in every way except secret keeping, shipping, and fighting. Ozpin was the master of secret keeping.

After I finished typing on the keyboard, Gaster grabbed my hood, ignored my squeak of protest, and jumped onto the mach- no, he jumped onto what USED to be the machine. Now, it was a sphere of white light. When he landed on the ball, we were both actually dropped onto land. Well, not me, I fell on top of a King Taijitu, well, the white one. When I found Gaster, he actually looked different. He looked human, but with those same tears on his body.

Oh, right, the King Taijitu. Well, let's just say that when you mess with Gaster, you'll face a natural disaster. What happened next was both of the heads of the snake being shoved down the ground and impaled by bones that instantly evaporated the Grimm.

When I said the grimm were soulless, Gaster accepted it, but to see what happens to people without souls being impaled on these attacks shows that grimm stand no chance against a monster that has enough physical power to kill a normal animal.

"Uh, yo, Gaster! What happened to you?" He looked at me with a confused expression before looking at his hands. He started at it for a few moments before shrugging and lazily saying, "Who cares. It's not like it affected my magic. In fact, it only affects my pain tolerance. Well, also teleporting.. Going to need to get used to this human system. I also now can eat food."

I just blinked at him before accepting it was something he picked up from Sans during the time he spent watching Sans. One thing that he never did pick up was Sans' incredible poker face. Literally, Sans' poker face is one of the things that Sans can pull off so lazily yet make it incredibly simple. I mean, I know he's a powerhouse, but he makes himself seem like a joke and that it is incredibly simple for him.

It's not fair! I have eyes that literally paint me as a target yet Sans can hide who he is! Also, Sans can definitely kill Ozpin a thousand times before Ozpin hits him once, I know for a fact. Sans has the ability to rival gods, but since Gaster has fell from the void, Sans was permanently disabled from fully using his powers, but Gaster right now out of the void is definitely weaker.

"Uh, W.D. mind if I ask you something that involves your power?" Gaster just looked at me before answering my question before I had a chance to say it, "I am basically a much more limited version of my son but with more stamina."

Also, did I mention that Gaster repaired my cloak? I mean, he made it so I can use magic with dust! So coooool!

* * *

 **(No one's POV.)**

During the travel that they were making to Haven, Gaster got used to teleporting around and decided they can't actually teleport to get to where they were meant to be. It was just too far and Summer needed to have dust on me now to actually teleport.

Deciding to take a needed break, Summer and Gaster decided to set up camp and sleep.

* * *

 **Hello, and welcome to the end of the prologue. Tell me what you think of this story in the reviews. Also, I am sorry if I spent too much time making the void/limbo time. No, this will NOT be Summer x Gaster. Grunkle Sans is not able to help his Dadster with mating issues. Meaning, Gaster and Summer are friends/allies. That is all. Speaking of Gaster, Ozpin will probably turn into a main character when they meet up this next chapter. Thank you all for reading.**

 **Also, I believe my issues at the beginning were having POV's switch too quickly. Sorry about that. See you next time I guess.**


	2. Return (Chapter One)

**Hello there, I am Soda-fiedPsycho. Welcome to Null No Longer chapter one. Now, this story is a story I put MUCH more thought into than the other story, Shades of Purple. At the moment, I have been pretty "Lazy" in terms of ideas, so this chapter will be given ideas that are ran over and over for the entire chapter like the Prologue was. Now, without further ado, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **(Summer and Gaster, Twelve Years after Summer's "Death")**

 **(One year after Return.)**

 **Location: Atlas, Classified**

 **People: Ironwood, ATLAS Scientists, Lead Scientist Polendina**

Ironwood was NOT having a good day. Which is why he was so angered, but when an anomaly showed up, he became enraged. Not only did Jacques Schnee start trying to downplay Ironwood, but a WORLD BREAKING threat that appeared in Vale was reported a Machine that shows up Aura levels.

This aura was FAR larger than a dozen hunters combined. The aura from Vale is ALSO currently travelling to Atlas. As Ironwood began ordering around the militaries in Atlas, another scientist walked up to him. "Sir, there is another aura level in the Kingdom of Mistral that appeared soon after the appearance of this aura. What I am seeing right now is an aura that is similar to the larger aura, but FAR weaker."

This made Ironwood immediately pause. Two threats, both able to destroy a kingdom alone, travelling together to Atlas. (Well then, mate, gg. You done for.) Ironwood then ran to the screen, but what happened next baffled him. The smaller aura disappeared from the map. "Wait w-," the sound of a *click* stopped Ironwood's next words.

"Hey. Do you know how hard it is to find a map in this place? It took forever just to pinpoint this location. How about you tell me what exactly is causing all this panic other than me?"

The voice was deep, but the figure was shrouded by shadows even in the middle of the facility. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt ya, but I need to know where he is."

"Why should we tell you?" The figure only looked at Ironwood for a second before teleporting once more to the screen. "There ya are.. I'll see you soon."

The figure once more disappeared. "Who the hell was that?!" Ironwood screeched to the scientists. "That, sir, was the smaller aura! In fact, that aura was far too small. The other aura was basically a dozen hunters and huntresses, that smaller aura was less than a huntsman-in-training, but that aura STILL could destroy everything here." Ironwood looked at the lead scientist a moment before actually heeding his words.

"Alright, we need to understand who these auras are. Do we have scout bots ready to deploy? Ozpin was correct that we send the scouts out first, so are the new bots prepared?" The lead scientist nodded, "Alright, I'll be briefing the army."

* * *

 **Location: 50 miles from Atlas**

 **Group: RNJR, RWBY, Ozcar, Qrow**

After a long walk from Mistral, Team RWBY, JN_R, Ozcar, and Qrow finally got to a village. Deciding to take a rest, they went to the local inn, paid up front, and went to sleep.

The next morning was a quick one, but they got it over with simple enough. As they exited the inn, Ozcar paused before Ozpin took over. "We are currently being followed. Please be ready to fight."

The next moment, when Ruby stepped forward, a wall appeared and she hit it head first. She fell back, only to look at the wa-, no, after observing, she noted it actually WASN'T a wall. "Uh, guys, why are there bones here? How do bones even go that high?"

That's when a deep voice somehow ended up behind them despite all of their honed senses. "The laziest answer I can give you is simply the best. Mmmmmaggggiicccc."

And Qrow slashed at the speed of light, only to miss as the figure stepped backwards. "Wow, that's no way to treat a pal. I mean, you can keep on doing that, but it's not worth wasting the effort to try to kill one person."

Qrow merely looked at the shadowed figure, "Well go fuck yourself. If you're not going to introduce yourself, why should I trust you? Oh wait, I can't trust you, you merely stopped us and then said 'magic' like it's fucking normal."

The figure chuckled, before all the shadows disappeared, replacing it with a chubby skeleton. "Well, here you go, you wanted to see me. Well, actually, you didn't say it, but your expressions tell me otherwise. Well, except for the cat, the Old Man, and the bird. Seriously, the fairy tales here mostly are true, and it's incredibly easy to find out why. Like, seriously, super-powered kids are in this world, yet you can't believe there's such thing as Wizards? Anyways, I'm Sans, sans the skeleton."

Once he said that, he then threw a bone to the middle of the air, which stopped just beside Oscar, while not moving an inch forward. "Heya, wizard, how you doing?"

That immediately baffled everyone present, "wowza, your expressions tell me that you can't see souls, but I can. These auras you have aren't truly the soul, but they're physical shells for it. I mean, if you were to fully run out of an aura, you'd technically have a weaker soul. Oh well, this wizard here is someone i need to speak with. So, howzabout you help me with my problem?"

Oscar just responded with, "No." Sans looked at him with the same face he's had since the beginning before responding with, "Howzabout you toss me a bone?"

That immediately made everyone EXCEPT Yang groan. Yang looked at him with stars in her eyes that shone more than Ruby with weapons. "Wowza, you really hate my puns, but one loves em'. Don't worry, kid, i got a skele-ton of puns to say before i get bone dry."

A drum played in the background and both of the punsters started to snicker. "Knock knock"

"Who's there?"

"Penny, this is sans"

"Penny, this is sans who?"

"Penny, this is sans-ational."

That immediately made them go out in full grown laughter, and that's when they heard a 'ha ha'

"Uh, sans, what was that?" Sans merely looked at Yang before answering, "That's Penny. I brought Penny with me because I needed a companion."

Ruby suddenly jumped up with the force of a thousand bulls and CRUSHED A NEARBY PERSON. That person was Penny. "PENNY PENNY OH I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

Penny merely looked at Ruby before suddenly realizing who it is, "Oh hello friend Ruby! No, I did not die.. I was merely torn apart! :D"

Everyone looked at Penny like she just said she committed suicide. "Oh yeah, she's very awkward. But i take it you all know her, so i can't introduce her to you all. Oh wait, i did introduce her to you all by telling that pun. Now, i take it you all need to go somewhere?"

This caused everyone to remember they were meant to go to Atlas. "Oh yeah, we were. It'll take 50 mi-," Ruby was cut off by everyone being torn apart four times and ending up in the middle of a road, gagging. "Well, welcome to Atlas. Enjoy your stay, also, I'm taking the kid and wizard with me, goodbye."

And with that, both Oscar and Sans were gone while Penny, RWBY, JN_R, and Qrow were gagging and throwing up from the teleport.

* * *

 **Location: 25 miles outside from Vale**

 **Characters: Summer, Gaster**

When the sun shone on top of the camp, Summer started blinking. She heard something happening outside so she went over to check it out. "Uh, Gaster? Where are you?"

She was interrupted by a masculine voice and a rifle. "Who are you, and who is this 'Gaster' you speak of?"

Summer immediately teleported 5 meters behind herself and drop kicked the intruder. Turns out it was a bandit. She grabbed his rifle, but the next second, she heard something sounding like a bomb, and the other side of the area being blown up. Soon, bandits were falling from the sky with concussions.

"Oh. We were raided. Well, that's new. Oh w-," the next second, two people appeared in front of Summer. Oh wait, nevermind, I mean, a skeleton and a person. She looked at them before the skeleton just looked at her while the teenager threw up on the ground.

"Okay, can you WARN me next time, Sans," the teenager replied like a drunk, before falling on the floor. That's when the teenager's eyes shone and grabbed a handle and it turned into Ozpin's cane. "Hey, isn't that Ozpin's cane?"

When Summer said that, she grabbed the teenager's attention and Sans' attention. "Heya, you seen a black figure with a brown trenchcoat and looks like a skeleton?"

The teenager looked at Summer with a shock-filled face, "Summer?"

Summer looked at the teenager funny, "Ozpin? You're a teenager now?" This caused Sans to fall over laughing. "Yes, Summer, but.. Didn't you die?"

Summer looked around the camp, "I did.. I ended up with a skeleton named W.D Gaster, he was a nice guy to hang out with. To be fair, I don't know where he went of-"

Hand signs appeared in the air in front of Sans. " **Hello there, Sans** " was what Sans saw. "Heya, G.. You escaped to this world. Well then.. Finally found you, but to be honest, this shouldn't have happened. Now, I need to ask you something.. Why did you do it?"

Gaster appeared and answered, "Escape. It's a means to an end, I can save myself and someone else. They have something dear to them here, but you yourself cannot have me come back or the CORE will explode. Now, it's time for you to go."

With that, Gaster was given a map to the exact location of RWBY, JN_R, Qrow, etc. Sans then turned around and cut through reality back to Undertale.

"Now then, I believe it's time for you to talk to us about something, Ozpin."

* * *

 **Hello, and thank you for waiting for me to update this chapter! Have a nice day! Reviews are welcome.**


	3. What! (Chapter Two Released! :D)

**Jeez! Soda-fiedPsycho here! Null No Longer wanted to be updated? Bam! You got it! This is free time! Sorry for the wait, I'm having trouble with ideas, and this story is just a run-and-hit story. Can people give me some writing advice on the reviews? If so, I'd appreciate it! I read all reviews! :D**

 **Oh.. Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale nor RWBY. If I did, I'd make Lancaster a thing. Kthx.**

 **Also, Side Note, I'm never using Weiss and Blake. Screw that, too hard. I'll try to implement Jaune Arc at times. I'm a new writer, don't judge meh :(**

* * *

"Now then, I believe it's time for you to talk to us about something, Ozpin."

Ozcar merely looked to Summer, "Is this the fine gentleman known as Gaster?"

Summer responded with a royal accent "Yes, Oh Great One." Gaster facepalmed. "Alright, since you won't let me ask you with how I went for first, I'll ask you this question, Ozpin/Wizard. Why is your soul torn?"

Ozcar's face morphed to confusion, "Torn?" Gaster chuckled, "Your soul is in two pieces. This doesn't make sense. Oh.. It's nearing afternoon, we must hurry back."

Gaster grabbed Summer and Ozcar, looked at the coordinates on the map, and teleported. The entire plane shifted and turned.

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

That was.. Odd, to say the least. The Skeleton thing disappeared, and five minutes, Penny suddenly disappeared without warning, but not before exploding into a shockwave, which was absorbed by Nora to escape serious harm.

This was a bad mistake, as Nora was immediately put into a coma, while electricity circled around her, over and over. She was a shock field, and then Oscar, another skeleton, and my moth- Wait, MOM!?

I looked to Yang for confirmation, and she was in a dumbstruck position. I looked over to Jaune. He seemed to focus on the skeleton. Then the Skeleton was changed into a human, which was even weirder! This is so confusin-

* * *

 **Summer's POV**

The teleport Gaster used made me vomit, as I hadn't gotten used to him doing it. His teleport is MUCH different. He rips dimensions, space, AND time to teleport, which makes him MUCH harder to hit when he reappears.

That's when I saw Ruby fall unconscious and Yang close to it. I waited to finish puking and did a stupid but delicate thing! I teleported myself to Ruby, teleported Ruby to Yang, and hugged them both! Oh, yeah, my teleport puts all users in consciousness, so Ruby was about to throw up. I twirled her around with her hood.

"There, there. That's always hard to get used to. Ooh, I can't wait to fix you two cookies! Gaster, do you know where Tai is?!" I yelled over at the now human skeleton.

He shrugged, "I dunno. Howzab- Sans is rubbing off on me. Anyways, here, I'll just tele-" I stopped him right there. "No, he doesn't deserve to go through your shortcut. It ruins organs! I can tell, because I believe the only reason I haven't died is because of my aura!"

He put a finger on his chin in a thinking manner before shrugging once more. This was when Ruby decided to speak up, "M-mom?" She spoke with a very tear-stricken face, which I immediately pulled out my special back-up cookies. "There, there, little rose! Twas not your mother, but your mother!"

She looked confused. "I'm from the Void after I died. I'm basically a past version mixed with the future. Due to this being Remnant, though, I can't actually be put out of the timeline anymore, along with Gaster! The Cool Science Skelly!"

Gaster looked at me like I lost my mind. "Anyways, my poor little girls, I'm back! Who wants to slay monsters?! Oh wait, important information I can give because I'm now in this timeline: Lionheart died. Also, Schnee bastard is a salem enforcer."

Ozcar finally changed back to Oscar, and then yelled at me, "WOMAN! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Ruby put her hands over her mouth, while Yang was held back by Summer, while Summer tried using an old lullaby which calmed the dragon. "Now, girls, he's right. I am crazy, W.D. Gaster told me so. By extension, we're all crazy! Crazy party, with cookies, shakes, donuts, and more!"

Yang and I adorned grins, while Ruby's eyes turned into stars. "COOKIES! MOM! I WANT SOME COOKIES!"

* * *

 **Seven days later. After four cookie parties.**

W.D. Gaster and I have been filling out information so far that is a month ahead of time, or probabilities. We made sure to calculate ALL probabilities. The Schnee being-

Then, a screech filled the air.

"ATLAS MILITARY, STAND DOWN!" a loud voice broke out. I looked at Ozcar who suddenly looked worried, and at Gaster, and his face changed into curiosity.

I walked outside of the house we were staying in, and there were a LOT of Atlesian robot thingies. "Uhhh.. Hi? Why are you here?" I asked in a questioning tone, because this frankly doesn't make sense!

"Bring ALL people from that building out!" the leading soldier ordered. I opened the door and called out everyone's name, excluding Ren and Nora's, because they're sleeping and snuggling.. I got pictures.

"So, uh, what do you want?" I asked the soldier, who looked around, spotting only the crow that has followed us for seven days straight and was far too focused on me. Jeez, Qrow really is a nuisance.

The Soldier merely told us to stand down once more, and so I complied along with everyone but Gaster. He merely stared at the robots before walking over to them. "Fascinating, such greatness in only a single artificial unit. Though, this way of making it artificial is weak, per-" he was cut short as a bullet shot out to him, only for the bullet to literally disappear. "Quite rude, now, I'd ask for your intentions, but it seems you're looking for me. Sans said to me personally that Atlas has me in it's sights for no reason."

Gaster walked toward the soldiers, who started using everything in their arsenal, even the paladins, to push Gaster back. The Dust would hit Gaster, but they didn't really get much Dust in before all of their souls were pushed to the floor. "Thank you for annoying me, I have a mission in mind, though. If you would please go awa-" Gaster stopped as his body started dissolving, before he stopped using his magic, regenerating himself. "Fascinating.. I have too much power, so now I can only use a limited amount of my power.. And I can only hold it for so long.. I'll have to experiment."

That's all that he said before something knocked me out cold.

* * *

 **ATLAS LOCATION UNKNOWN**

I woke up in a room, and realized something. I was knocked out by my own conscious because now I'm linked with Gaster with a VERY small soul amount.

Now, that's bad. So, he can't abuse power, or becomes weak and vulnerable ALONG with me. I heard a very cute yawn, "Rubbyyyy! I have something to ask you!"

Ruby appeared in my room and I inch closer. "Do you like Jaune more than your best friend?" I ask in a VERY quiet whisper. I watch as my daughter turns redder than her namesake and stutter incoherent words.

"Aha! I get to have grand children!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the Short chapter, I'll make it up to you guys I promise!**

 **100%! I totally will! I'm totally not going under too much stress from idea making, no!**

 **Unless it wasn't short. Oh wait, it was over 1k words, I'm fine.**


End file.
